The Best Nighg of His Life
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: Tonight is Demyx's 16th birthday, do Axel takes him to a strip club and he meets a beautiful dancer. (For my friend Sora93Kairi love youz buddy !)


Description: Tonight is Demyx's 16th birthday, do Axel takes him to a strip club and he meets a beautiful dancer. (For my friend Sora93Kairi love youz buddy~!)

Demyx was so excited, tonight he was finally turning 16! Axel had been going on and on about this "place" he wanted to take him. There was a loud knock at the door, Demyx knew who it was and hurried downstairs. He opened the door and stood Axel dressed in all red, red shirt, red jeans, and red shoes. "Heya birthday boy, ready ta go?" Demyx nodded, "Yeah!"

Axel pushed a blindfolded inside the club known as Lucky Man. There was tons of music and dancing inside the club but Demyx didn't know the club was a strip club. "Here we are~!" Demyx removed the blindfold and looked around. "What in the. . ." "I set this up just for you~! Even got ya a personal dancer~!" "P-Personal dancer?!" Axel sighed and pushed Demyx in front of the stage. In front of him he saw a long skinny silver pole. He turned to Axel, "You brought me to a-!" Just as he was about to figure where he was, a smooth sexual like beat started to echo thru the club. Demyx turned his head to the stage as a figure walked from behind the burgundy curtains. Then the vocals of the music arose:

I'm naked I'm numb I'm stupid I'm staying And if cupids got a gun Then he's shootin'

The stripper grabbed hold of the pole and slowly began to circle it. Demyx stared in astonishment at the slate blue haired figure dancing. The music continued:

Lights black Heads bang You're my drug We live it You're drunk, you need it Real love, I'll give it. So we're bound to linger on We drink the fatal drop Then love until we bleed Then fall apart in parts

The stripper looked down as he danced and smirked at the dirty blonde that was eyeing him. Slowly he slid down the pole to where he was face to face with Demyx. "You must be the birthday boy hm?" Demyx swallowed hard, "Y-Yes..." The stripper chuckled and cupped his cheek, "My shift will be over in a few, meet me in the bedroom~..." The stripper returned to his dance and began to remove his clothes until he was in a tight blue thong. Demyx's heart raced and his eyes stayed locked on the stripper.

You wasted your times On my heart You've burned And if bridges gotta fall Then you'll fall too Doors slam Lights black You're gone Come back Stay gone Stay clean I need you to need me So we're bound to linger on We drink the fatal drop Then love until we bleed Then fall apart in parts Now we're bound to linger on We drink the fatal drop Then love until we bleed Then fall apart in parts

As the song ended the slate-blue haired stripper turned to Demyx and blew a kiss; slowly, yet sexually, walked back behind the red curtains. Demyx quickly ran to the nearest room and shut the door. 'Whoa...' He thought as his pants suddenly got tight and uncomfortable. 'I gotta take care of this...' Demyx blushed and slowly began to undo his buckle, then his zipper, and finally pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his harden erection. Softly he stroked it and blushed, 'Oh man...' he thought increasing his stroking pace. Demyx felt his climax coming closer and closer as he stroked his cock. Tightly he closed his eyes, 'That guy was so hot, I just wanna make him moan and cum! A-Ah!?' Demyx looked down shockingly and blushed darker. The stripper was sucking him off! "U-Uh.!." Demyx didn't last long and came inside the strippers mouth. "S-sorry! I-I didn't-" Demyx was shocked when he saw the slate blue haired boy lick his lips and smile. "It's quite alright." He smiled. "Oh and my names Zexion, nice to meet you Birthday Boy." Demyx turned five shades of red when Zexion said his name so sexually. "M-My names Demyx..."

Zexion rubbed his cheek against Demyx's now flaccid member. "So big..." he muttered. Zexion licked the now hard appendage and smiled at it, "Would you like to be inside me?" He asked. Demyx couldn't shake his head no, I mean this WAS his gift after all. Zexion say the expression on Demyx's face and put his hands against the wall, now teasing Demyx with his perfectly round ass. Demyx reacted without thinking. He tore away the blue thong that kept him from his wanted lover. He wanted this. Demyx rubbed his cock against the tight pink hole. Zexion let out a soft moan as he felt the head of Demyx's thick cock enter him. Demyx moaned loudly, he was so tight! Slowly he pushed himself completely inside the slate-blue haired teen. The teens moans sent chills down Demyx's back. Slowly he started moving, bending over his back and heavily panting in the boys ear.

Zexion blushed and reached between his own legs, masturbating his own harden cock in rhythm with the blonde boys thrusts. He was big for his age, bigger than Zexion thought he'd be. Demyx increased his pace inside the young boy, his climax was coming, he couldn't take much more. "I-I'm sorry.!." Demyx panted as he felt himself ready to cum. Zexion smiled back at the blonde, "I-It's fine. C-Cum! Cum deep inside me!" A few more thrusts and jacking off, both the teens came. Demyx slowly pulled out and Zexion fell to the floor. "Must've been your first time." Zexion panted. Demyx nodded in embarrassment, "Y-Yeah..." Zexion smiled and slowly stood up, "How's about you come by here next year Lucky Man." Demyx scratched the back of his head blushing, "I'll come just for you." The slate blue haired boy smiled and pecked the blondes cheek. "Have a happy birthday Demyx."


End file.
